mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Cage/Gallery
Mortal Kombat Johnnycage.gif|Character Select Image JohnnycageMK1.gif CageMKBio.gif|MK1 Bio CageEnding1.gif|MK Ending CageEnding2.gif Jcmk1.gif|Stance Animation Johnny Cage MK1 Walk.gif|Walk Animation Johnny Cage MK1 Hit.gif|Hit Animation Johnny Cage MK1 Victory.gif|Victory Pose Mortal Kombat II Biocage 22.gif|MK2 Bio Cagebio.gif|MK2 vs. Cageend4.gif|MK2 Ending Greeni.png|Johnny Cage vs. Reptile Johnny Cage's nut cracker.jpg|Johnny Cage's infamous Nutbuster CageEnding2.jpg|MK2 Ending Jcmk2.gif|MK2 Sprite MK2 Cage Walk.gif MK2 Cage Dazed.gif|Dazed MK2 Cage Baby.png|Baby Cage Mortal Kombat Trilogy Johnnycage MKTbio.jpg|MKT Bio Johnny Cage concept sketch.jpg Jcage.gif|Johnny Cage MKT vs. Mktend1ya2.png|Cage's MKT ending Mktend2qj2.png CageMKT.gif|MKT Sprite Mortal Kombat 4/G MK4-02 Johnny Cage.png|MK4 Character Design johnny cage55243523243523455.jpg|Cage's MK4 versus CageBio.jpg|Cage's MK4 Bio B1.gif johnny cage 2nd alt MK4.gif Jc3.gif CageMK4Pistol.png goldCage.jpg Image38Cage.jpg|Johnny Cage Primary Costume Image39Cage.jpg|Johnny Cage Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Johnny-cageda.jpg Johnny Cage Video Collection.jpg CageMKDABio1.gif CageMKDABio2.gif mkda_BODY_CAGE.png mkda_BODY_CAGE_ALT.png Cageend5.gif Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Movie.jpg Image33.jpg Image34.jpg|Johnny Cage Alternate Costume Mortal Kombat: Deception/Unchained Johnnycage.jpg Mortal Kombat: Armageddon MKA Premium Cage Goro.jpg|MKA Premium Edition with Goro and Johnny Cage on the cover MKA-JohnnyCagebio.jpg|Cage's MKA Bio Cageversus.png|Cage's Armageddon versus Johnnycagearmageddonalt.jpg CagePictureRelic.jpg Johnny Cage's Picture.jpg Image43.jpg|Johnny Cage's Primary Costume Image44.jpg|Johnny Cage's Alternate Costume Johnny cage_sunglasses.jpg Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) Johnnytranmkinferno.png|Johnny Cage Headcage.png|Johnny Cage's health bar cutout LadderCage.png|Cage's arcade ladder profile Ladder2 Johnny Cage (MK9).png|Cage's arcade ladder versus MK9cageVS.jpg|Cage's MK 2011 versus Concept johnnycage.jpg DESIGN FATALITY Cage color.jpg ImagesCAN1LLNW.jpg|Johhny Cage as he appears in the Dead Pool 1704891-wallpaper33-1-.jpg|Cage as he first appears in the Pit. Note his shorter hair. Krypt 019-1.png|Johnny Cage's Alternate Costume Johnny Cage - Babality.jpg|Johnny Cage's baby form Sub-ZeroGetsPWNED.jpg|Johnny Cage's early X-Ray Cage early xray2.jpg Johnny Cage X-Ray.png|Cage's current X-Ray Johnny Cage X-Ray 2.png Force Ball.jpg JohnnyCage vs. SubZeroDPPP.jpg Gonna Get CAGED.jpg Johnny Cage MK9 Shadow Kick.jpg JohnnyCageFiresHisBlast.jpg Tag Team...NightwolfandJohnny.jpg JohnnyCage firesEnergy ball.jpg Johnny Cage vs. SubDP.jpg Cage fatality1.PNG|Heads Up! Cage fatality2.PNG|And the award goes to... Char_damage_cage_a_color.PNG Char_damage_cage_b_color.PNG Motaro johnny cage.PNG|Killed by Motaro (MK3) as seen in Raiden's visions Raiden & the Forces of Good.png Johnny Cage flirts with Sonya - Cópia.PNG Johnny Helps Sonya.png Raiden Meeting.png Earthrealm Survivors.png StuntMan.jpg Johnnycagecomedicretort.png Pie.png|Johnny Cage's MK 2011 ending Cae MK9 ending part 2.PNG Cage MK9 ending part 3.PNG Johnny Cage in Seido.png 1704891-wallpaper33-1-.jpg|CAGED Image39.jpg|Johnny Cage's Primary Costume Image40.jpg|Johnny Cage's Alternate Costume MK9 Artbook - Johnny Cage.JPG|MK9 Artbook - Johnny Cage Name_JohnnyCage.png Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks JohnnyCageMKSM.jpg cagesm.jpg Live Action Johnnycagemovieposter.jpg|Johnny Cage movie promo Linden ashby.jpg|Lindon Ashby as Johnny Cage in the first Mortal Kombat movie Johnny Cage (MK Movie).jpg Johnny cage vs scorpion.jpg|Cage attempts a Shadow Kick on Scorpion Johnny_Cage's_autograph.jpg Sonya and Johnny Cage.PNG Johnny_Cage_vs_Goro.jpg|Cage as he confronts Goro with his "$500 sunglasses" Chris Conrad as Johnny Cage.jpg|Chris Conrad as Johhny Cage in Mortal Kombat: Annihilation NotsameJohnnyCage.jpg Johnny cage rebirth.png Johnny cage mortal kombat legacy.png|Mall Mullins as Johnny Cage in Mortal Kombat: Legacy Cartoons Johnny cage.JPG Comic Books 000johnny.png Cage card.jpg MK cage2pj9.jpg|Cage vs Kano and some crew in the comic Blood & Thunder #1 Cagebt01_14.jpg MK cage4cx3.jpg MK cage7nu2.jpg|Cage vs Hydro Cage8cv8.jpg MKcage14xy3.jpg|Johnny Cage and Sonya (mostly Cage) vs Elder Sub-Zero in Blood & Thunder issue #5 MKcage15fc2.jpg MKcage16vj1.jpg MKcage17ly6.jpg MKcage18ef2.jpg bw04_02.jpg|Cage and Jax vs Smoke and Jade in Battlewave comic #4 bw04_03.jpg bw04_04.jpg Te0124qf6.jpg|Cage vs Baraka in Tournament Edition #1 Te0125ht7.jpg Te0126nf4.jpg Mk0110tf8.jpg|Cage fighting alongside Liu Kang in Collector's Edition of the MK1 comics Mk0111om9.jpg MKbw0617rf2.jpg|Cage gets Sonya to star in a movie with him, further exposing their romantic interest, in Battlewave comic #6 MKbw0618oc2.jpg MKbw0619ef1.jpg MKbw0620xk8.jpg MKbw0621mj0.jpg MKbw0622zb0.jpg JCJCJCJC.JPG Toys Cage IC2 collectible.jpg Cage jazwares collectible.jpg JohnnCage6Inch.jpg Category:Media Category:Character Subpages Category:Character Galleries